


La niña de los tres bollos

by BEAZUL28



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEAZUL28/pseuds/BEAZUL28
Summary: Después de 10 años sin estar en su casa Ben regresa a celebrara su cumpleaños con sus padres, ellos encuentran el álbum de fotos  donde el aparece con una amiga,.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Cumpleaños de Ben Solo





	La niña de los tres bollos

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Cuando se perdieron sus invitaciones y solo llego la niña de los tres moños.

Habían pasado 10 años desde que Ben se fue vivir lejos de casa, pasaban sus cumpleaños juntos pero no había celebrado nada en casa de sus padres, ellos lo extrañaban, él lo sabía así que decidió llamarlos para decirles que celebraría su cumpleaños número 28 con ellos y que llevaría a 3 personas, la emoción los embargó al saber que su hijo pasaría aquella fecha con ellos. Si bien celebraban navidad juntos, siempre era en la casa de la mamá de Leia, Padmé, así que esto era especial. 

—Tenemos que arreglar el jardín —Leia sabía que faltaba una semana para que su hijo viniera pero quería que no hubiera desperfecto alguno en esa casa en la llevaban viviendo 25 años. 

—Leia, el jardín está perfecto, me preocupa más la cochera y el cuarto de huéspedes, necesitamos espacio para los personas extras que vendrán—Han estaba lavando los platos del desayuno mientras su esposa limpiaba el lugar. Él sabía que el regreso de Ben era importante así que trataría de ayudar lo más que pudiera. 

—Tienes razón, pero aún así me preocupa el jardín, no quiero que los suegros de Ben se lleven una mala impresión 

—¿Los suegros de Ben? ¿Tu sabes algo que yo no? Lo que nos dijo tu hijo, fue que vendrían otras 3 personas, no que serían sus suegros. 

—Es obvio Han, vendrá su novia y sus suegros, es solo que quiere que sea sorpresa. 

—General, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones, pueden ser sus amigos. Sé que tú ya quieres que nuestro hijo tenga una familia, pero por favor si no es así, no lo presiones. 

— Tengo un presentimiento Han, además las veces que hemos hablado con él, lo he notado diferente. 

El hombre de pelo cano y ojos verdes no supo responder, su hijo estaba más feliz, las pocas veces que lo habían visto en el año se le notaba algo diferente, solo que le costaba trabajo pensar que él estuviera enamorado y no les dijera nada. 

El plan de arreglos de la casa empezó, el primer lugar fue la cochera todo era un desastre, así que Han empezó a sacar las cajas de todas las cosas que no servían mientras Leia limpiaba y acomodaba en los estantes lo que servía, al terminar de arreglar se fueron al patio de atrás para ver qué necesitaba, como Han había dicho todo estaba bien solo tenían que arreglar las lámparas, y podar el pasto. Siguieron en el cuarto de visitas, Han arreglaba el baño y verifica a qué nada fallara y Leia se dedicaba a cambiar cortinas y ropa de cama. 

Cuando Han termino el baño fue al ático por las lámparas para el patio, mientras buscaba en las cajas encontró álbumes de fotos, muchos de ellos ya habían sido digitalizados por Leia, reviso la caja y tomo uno era de los primeros años de Ben, había fotos de su primer día en la nueva escuela, esos días fueron difíciles para el niño, su timidez hizo que el tener amigos fuera muy difícil, llegaron a contemplar el cambiarlo de escuela, verlo triste era algo que los ponía mal también, siguió recorriendo el álbum olvidando el porque estaba ahí, hasta que su esposa llegó a su lado. 

—¿Estás escapando de tus deberes Han Solo?—la voz de Leia lo saco de su momento,habían vivido tanto juntos, muchos decían que no durarían, pero aquí estaban juntos y felices. 

Leía vio la sonrisa de su esposo que le mostraba una foto de Ben en su fiesta de cumpleaños número 5, el pequeño vestía un traje de astronauta y a su lado estaba una niña con tres bollos de peinado en la cabeza y un vestido lleno de estrellas, ambos se veían felices mientras comían pastel. 

—Oh, su cumpleaños número 5 como olvidarlo, si no fuera por Rey ese día mi hijo me habría odiado. 

—No te habría odiado, posiblemente ya no lo recuerde. 

—Esa fiesta estaba condenada al desastre, perdí las invitaciones, quemé el pastel que hice tratando de imitar el de mi mamá, el mago no llegó , no había comida, era su primer cumpleaños con niños, me odiaría, eso es seguro. 

—Pero se arregló, tu mamá trajo un pastel excelente, pedimos pizza, y bueno soy un excelente mago—ahí estaba esa sonrisa que la enamoró esa que su hijo había heredado. 

— lo mejor fue la sonrisa de Ben, cuando llegó Rey, aún la recuerdo, con esos bollos, sus ojos castaños, y todas esas pecas en la cara, se hicieron amigos de inmediato, jugaron todo ese día, fue tan especial para él. 

—Fueron años maravillosos, hasta que su abuelo loco se la llevó cuando tenía 15. Te diré algo, veía a Ben extrañarla tanto, que estaba dispuesto a buscar a su abuelo y decirle que nosotros nos haríamos cargo. Nuestra relación con sus padres eran mejor que la de él. 

—Yo lo busqué y hablé con él, le pedí que dejara que Rey nos visitara una vez al mes que nosotros pagábamos los boletos pero se negó 

Siguieron viendo las fotos y en todas después de los 5 años su hijo aparecía al lado de la niña, casi siempre abrazados y sonriendo, amaban tener esos recuerdos de Ben y su feliz infancia, verlo pasar de ser un pequeño niño regordete de pelo negro y ojos verdosos, a un adolescente alto con las facciones de su padre, era maravilloso, también vieron pasar a Rey de una pequeña niña a una adolescente preciosa, ambos fueron grandes amigos todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, siempre pensaron que llegarían a ser novios, pero nunca pasaron a ser algo más o al menos no lo sabían. 

El día de la cena de cumpleaños de Ben llegó, sus abuelos y tíos estaban ahí. Él llegó acompañado de las personas que había dicho, uno de ellos era su amigo pelirrojo al cual su familia conocía muy bien, acompañando a este venía una chica de origen asiático llamada Rose, a la que presentó como su prometida, todos quedaron encantados con la noticia, Hux era casi de la familia. 

Ben llego acompañado de una chica que ellos reconocieron de inmediato. Era la misma niña que fue su amiga de la infancia, seguía conservado las pecas en su rostro, su pelo ya no estaba peinado en tres bollos ahora caía en sus hombros, sus ojos castaños tenían la misma chispa de siempre y tomaba la mano de Ben con fuerza, él la volteó a ver para dedicarle una sonrisa, en ese momento lo supieron, no eran solo amigos, la confirmación vino cuando su hijo les dijo que era su novia y que tenían 11 meses de relación. Los adultos felicitaron a las dos jóvenes parejas, les dieron abrazos y consejos, la cena fue servida, todo estuvo perfecto. 

La abuela de Ben le dio su pastel favorito, empezaron a cantar la clásica canción de cumpleaños, Rey aprovechó para tomarle fotos a su novio que ahora tenía un gorro de cumpleaños, Hux y Rose reían del aspecto de Ben mientras coreaban la canción, en el otro lado de la mesa Han contemplaba la escena y lo supo su hijo estaba enamorado y por lo que podía ver también la chica. 

Hux y Rose se retiraron temprano dijeron tenían que viajar por trabajo, los demás invitados también se fueron temprano, su abuelo Anakin abrazo a su nieto y le dijo al oído, que no dejará ir a la chica, la abuela le dijo que le propusiera matrimonio lo antes posible ya que quería bisnietos. 

En la sala Leia se ponía al corriente de lo que había pasado preguntándole a Rey, quien no dudo en darle detalles de como se habían reencontrado en año nuevo, lo fácil que fue continuar lo que dejaron cuando se dejaron de ver a los 18, en la cocina Han y Ben acomodaban los platos limpios. 

—Ben ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?—Han sabía que Ben no bromearía con algo así, pero quería oírlo. 

—Jamás, estuve más seguro de algo en mi vida, la amo papá—una enorme sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Ben, Han reconoció en su hijo todo lo que había sentido cuando le pidió matrimonio a Leía. 

—Quizás, deberías esperar un poco se dejaron de ver mucho tiempo 

Ben volteó a mirar a la chica, quien seguía platicando animada con su madre. 

—Quizás, pero sabes el estar a su lado es tan fácil, siento que nunca nos separamos, ella fue mi primer beso, mi primer novia, y también mi primera vez, si ahora diez años después de que nos viéramos por última vez ella quiere estar a mi lado, no la dejaré ir, me quiero casar con ella. 

La felicidad que su hijo tenía en estos momentos era palpable, no importaba que el creyera que las iba demasiado rápido, pronto estarían en una boda y quizás en el corto plazo tendría pequeños corriendo por todos lados. 

—Estaré para ti siempre, para lo que necesites. 

—Lo se —ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa y fueron a la sala para seguir hablando, Rey y Ben se quedarían para acción de gracias así que estarían casi una semana en casa. 

Cuando sus padres se subieron a dormir Ben le propuso a Rey salir al jardín, podían recordar todo lo que habían vivido en ese jardín, las tardes en el columpio, cuando acamparon, también cuando cuidaron un nido, ahí se dieron su primer beso antes del accidente de los padres de Rey, toda la casa tenía recuerdos de ellos apoyándose. 

—¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?—ambos lo recordaban ese día era tan nítido en sus mentes, que casi podían tocarlo. 

—Claro, llegaste a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, con un regalo enorme, fuiste mi única amiga por mucho tiempo—Ben tocaba el rostro de la castaña con tanta ternura, parecía que tenía miedo que se esfumará. 

—Yo encontré la invitación y como era nueva en la ciudad no dejaba de pensar en venir a una fiesta. 

—Rey, fuiste mi primer amor, tal vez el único, no pensé en reencontrarme contigo, después de lo que lo que pasó en tatooine creía que me odiabas, pero cuando te volví a ver y supe que no era así, no imagino mi vida sin ti. 

—Jamás te odie, no podría, tenía miedo de que mi abuelo te hiciera algo, también tu eres mi primer amor y único amor. 

Ese jardín sería testigo de otro recuerdo, Ben abrazó a la chica para después darle un pequeño besó en los labios, cuando se separaron Ben se hincó en el suelo del patio que los vio conocerse cuando eran niños 

—Rey, se que estos años que estuvimos separados fueron difíciles, pero quiero que sepas que nunca más estarás sola —Ben suspiro mientras sacaba un anillo de la bolsa de su abrigo— ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? 

—Si, si quiero — el corazón de ambos estaba a punto de estallar, después de buscarse tanto, el estar juntos era casi un milagro, él se paró, la tomo de la cintura y la beso ella se dejó llevar por ese beso, sabía que él era su hogar, se sentía como tal. Tenía la certeza de que él sentía lo mismo, mientras estuvieran juntos no tendrían dudas de que era el camino correcto.


End file.
